An eye for an eye
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: The desire for revenge can change even the kindest soul. Exploring the dark side of Joan Watson. There is a little joanlock. OOC warning CD


Disclaimer: I don't know anything please don't sue

Warning: There is violence; this is a dark story portraying Joan OOC

…..

Irene Adler woke up slowly, her eyes hurt form being exposed to a powerful artificial light. As she came to her senses she realized she was tied up hanging upside down, her feet in shackles were attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling, and her wrists were secured from another chain that came up from the floor. The room was dark, the only light source focused on her as if trying to burn her retina.

The last thing she remembered was getting inside her car and then a strong pain in the back of her head, the sticky substance that dripped from her hair seemed to confirm the fact that she suffered a concussion. Mentally she repas the many people in the world she had harmed but when she compared that number with the ones who could manage to sneak up from her the list got shorter.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality, sharp and loud she was pretty sure her attacker wore high heels. Inside the blurred line of view a woman came up from the darkness and greeted her:

-"Hello Irene"-

-"Joan Watson?!" Irene said in disbelief, she couldn't believe how the consulting detective managed to track her down to London.

-"I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, over two years"- The brunette said calm, if it wasn't for the cold in her eyes she could have been talking to an old friend.

-"Two years, four months and thirteen days to be exact. Since you put me into prison"- The blond spat.

-"Yes and how long did you stay there? If I stand correctly I think it was less than six months."- Anger filtered in her voice.

-"I was cleared of all charges Watson, apparently I suffered from a rare yet completely reversible cyclic psychosis that made me do all those hideous acts but after a little time with a psyquiatryst I am miraculously cured!"- Irene mocked her, as she had mocked the New York penal system.

-"There is no cure for being an evil sociopath Irene that is why you're here"- Joan said tired

-"So this is your idea of justice? Hang me upside down in an abandoned warehouse? Because let's face it Watson you won't go further from there, I have research every little thing there is to know about you. You are as capable of violence as the Dalai Lama, your nature is to heal not to cause harm"- Adler said with a confident smile.

-"Sherlock used to say that the human being as a group, as a species could be a hundred percent reliable, but as a singular person it was impossible to predict its behavior. Therefore you can predict what a group of people will do but not what an isolated individual will do. You Irene, have no way to predict my actions and if you are so confident of my weakness then you know me less than you think."- Joan came close enough to see the hint of doubt and fear on her enemies' eyes.

-"So what is this all about? What turned the kind Joan Watson in a murderer?"- She giggled hoping to hide the fear that begun to creep inside her soul

-"You of course, you are the one that proved me that there is a huge gap between the law and justice."- Watson said while laying several surgical instruments over the table that was a few meters away from the captive sociopath –"I think we should stop beating around the bush and make things clear. I'm gonna remind you of all the things that you did that got you in this room… with me."- She said menacing and took several files from her large purse. Joan took the pictures inside those files, pulled the first one depicting a large redheaded woman and laid it inches from Irene's nose, upside down so she could have a clear view.

-"This is Erin Donovan; she used to be your cell mate. Within days of your release from prison she coincidentally got paroled"- Watson stated the cold hard facts the way Gregson used to do with the prisoners he knew had enough evidence to convict, a little spark of rage inside the former surgeon light up when she acknowledged that scenario had gotten less common than it used to be.

-"Yes, it was a lovely coincidence"- Irene said smugly.

Joan Watson took the next picture from the file; a ghost of a tear haunted her eyes. The look of hurt in her face was soon transformed into boiling rage and then into cold determination, Irene only then realized she was in deep trouble.

-"Exactly three days after she got an out of jail free card, all of it thanks to you. She climbed into a building one block away from Sherlock Holmes' brownstone…"- Watson's jaw squared and Irene could swear she saw the bile rising into the other woman's throat –"And shot him twice in his chest with large caliber bullets, one of them ripped his heart open and left a hole of approximately seven inches of diameter. He bled out and died within minutes."-

The gory picture of a man covered in blood was shoved straight into Adler's eyes; she closed them trying her best to block out the awful image.

All composure was wiped away from the raging Watson as she yelled

-"Look at it you psychotic bitch! This was all your doing! I _had_ to see it because it happened right before my eyes, HE DIED IN MY ARMS!"- Watson's voice no longer sounded human by the end of the sentence, it would have been easy to believe she was possessed by a banshee. The image of the man she had cared so much about helpless and wounded as the light in his eyes faded into the abyss had indeed sent her into the edge of insanity.

The blond woman cried and told her angry –"It wasn't my fault! He wasn't the intended target… you were! Erin was supposed to kill _you_ but Sherlock somehow saw her on the perch while you both walked out of there and pushed you away from the line of fire. When he did so he got hit instead."- She cried louder now, in her own deranged way she did love that man –"You are the reason he's dead not me, if it wasn't for you we would have been travelling the world and making love on a deserted beach. But you figured out my plan and sent me to prison, as soon as I got out I swore I would have him again and I knew you were the only thing that stood between us so you had to die."- Irene took a shaky breath –"Erin screwed up and killed the wrong person so just take that fucking picture out of my face! You should be dead not him"-

-"You must have been very angry at her because two weeks later her decomposed body showed up on the jersey shore"- Joan said placing the last picture of a corpse on the sand, then she sighed an continued sadly -"There are times Irene when I do agree with you, there are many times that I wish it was me instead of him.

Sadly there is no way to turn back time for if there was, I would have realized you were just too smart to stay behind bars and once you got out you would chase after your favorite toy knowing that maybe, you could manipulate him again. Dangerous and destructive as you are it should have been obvious you would one way or another get him killed. With all the training I got under Sherlock's wing I was an idiot not to see this coming and for that failure I paid in insomnia and guilt, but now I'm setting the score straight"- The voice of the once kind and patient Watson lacked all warmth or humanity now, it was unrecognizable.

-"Is this what you think Sherlock wanted? To see you turned into a torturer and a murderer like me? "- Irene said knowing she was at the end of her rope

-"When he thought you were dead and he set up to torture and kill Moran, your alleged murderer, he realized at the last minute he couldn't do this. Angry as he was he just couldn't bring himself to do that final step and settled with stabbing him in his abdomen. Many months after he admitted to me how ashamed he felt for doing it. He was deep down a better person that I am, so I would gladly live my life in prison and pay an eternity in hell before I let you kill and get away with it one more time. Monsters like you don't deserve a second chance"-

-"You have to be bluffing. Or maybe you lost your mind because you had a crush on him and now you see that he will never love you the way he loved me"- All evidence in front of her and Irene still found hard to believe she would die in the hands of Sherlock's pet

Watson sighed –"I have no problem admitting I love him, even now. He was my best friend and my mentor; he introduced me into a wonderful carrier and made me see the world into a different light. Lately I wonder what would have been like I we ever had crossed that line; I wish I could have once at least kiss his lips even if only to know how he tasted like. Because of you now I'll never have that chance and I hate you for it."- A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she quickly composed herself and said matter of factly –"Well I did think of slicing you with all these instruments but I am worried about the mess, just because I'm prepared to go to prison it doesn't mean I'm gonna deliver myself to the police. It will be cleaner and much simpler if I let you die hanging here"-

-"What?"-

-"A woman smart as yourself probably knows that the human body is not built to be hanging upside down for a long period of time, eventually the extra effort tires the breathing muscles until they simply give up causing asphyxia. Not to mention the extra blood that runs through the head and has trouble being pumped out of there by the heart which might cause the brain's vessels to fill themselves with blood and burst. The process takes several hours, even days but it's okay cause nobody ever comes around here and even if they do they won't hear you scream"- Watson said as she covered her mouth with duck tape –"I'll come back in a few days to discard your body into the Thames"-

And with that final statement the consumed murderer picked up her gatherings and closed the door of the abandoned warehouse not caring to look behind her.

-"Watson! … Watson!"- A familiar voice broke the dead silence

Joan woke up from her nightmare screaming and covered in sweat, the dream had been so vivid she could still believe Sherlock was dead and she had become a psychopath. Like a vision from the heavens Sherlock had entered her room in his usual manner and woke her up in the middle of the night, rambling about something involving a case. When he laid a tray of coffee, fruits and yogurt in her lap to save some time he saw the tears in her eyes.

-"Watson are you crying?"- He said confused –"Another nightmare involving your dead patient?"-

She had to take several breaths to gain enough strength to speak, when she was about to apologize for her reaction she was assaulted by the lingering image of him dying and the dark edge that might push her into. _"I wish I could have once at least kiss his lips even if only to know how he tasted like" _her subconscious sang at her and before her conscious mind could stop her she threw her arms around him, relishing in the feel of his warm skin and the endless energy that radiated from his toned flesh. Hungry her lips crushed against his and her tongue fought her way inside of his mouth. At first he froze and denied her but it was clear she wouldn't let him back down; slowly he kissed her back with sweet gentleness that little by little was replaced by fierce passion.

His hands strong and electric held her waist and she melted at the touch, her fingers dared to break yet another line and touch the forbidden skin below his old t shirt, daring even further they crawled behind the frontier of his jeans. The phone rang at that moment and Sherlock bolted at the sound, snapping back at reality and realizing that whatever Watson was going through right now it would be unfair to take advantage of her in this blatant moment of confusion.

-"I see you are somehow upset"- he said jumping to his feet away from her bed, looking blushed and awkwardly shy –"It might be better if I head up to the station while you"- He moved his hands in the air –"get yourself together, If you are up for it you can meet me there"- Seeing the baffled look on her face he added –"Or maybe have a few days off"-

The infuriating man answered the phone turning away from her so she couldn't see the goofy grin on his face. After Joan heard the door close she buried her face in the pillow and screamed of embarrassment, she would have to find a way to rebuild the sexless line of companionship they had miraculously built, because even when she did enjoy kissing him she wasn't ready to risk their stable relationship for something as feeble as romance.

Strange as it might be she didn't regret stealing him those kiss. It was a dangerous world out there and she vowed to protect Holmes no matter the cost but if something ever happened at least she wouldn't be left wondering what it would be like to kiss him, even if it was only once.


End file.
